


Sorrow Lies Heavy on the Weary

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also Skira but they kiss once, Angst, Canon relationships for post-season 4, Drunk Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Season/Series 04, Touch-Starved, Underage Drinking, i guess?, im real liberal with the amount of hugs in this one, maybe? - Freeform, tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Scott watches from the side, near the drinks, he doesn’t feel like dancing, the world is spinning a bit, he’s only had a few drinks and to his knowledge he’s just become a little giggly, Stiles and Lydia alternate between him and the trio grinding it out, making sure they’re not about to poison themselves.But it’s the next few drinks that really mess him up, one moment he’s laughing at Stiles’ side, content and happy and the next he’s becoming a sobbing mess.(drunk scott is a sad scott)





	Sorrow Lies Heavy on the Weary

**Author's Note:**

> well im back in this fandom even though my other works highkey flopped lmao, as long as some of yall enjoy these my soul can rest easy.  
im super close to finishing school and honestly im so confused as to how the american school system works so have this mess. uh, i h/c scott as a super emotional drunk, and not in the good way. so have some hurt/comfort fluff between he and the pack as they delve their way into alcoholism!!! yay!   
there's not too many teen wolf works that suit my very specific taste :( so i guess i gotta write em myself huh   
yeah, if you find yourself here, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (am i projecting? i hope not, lemme know if he be too ooc)

“Hey, guess what, Scott?” Stiles asks, prancing around him like a loon. “Deaton made a formula of alcohol that will get you losers with superhuman metabolism drunk!”

“Seriously?” Scott asks. “Why would he though?”

“Maybe because I asked him.” Stiles admits, murmuring it quietly.

“Why?”

“Because I feel like you guys _need _to know the feeling of underage drinking before you graduate!” Stiles admits, a pleading look in his eyes.

He’s never been really drunk before, and he hasn’t really ever had the desire to do it through his adolescence years. He’d seen what it had done to his father and he didn’t think he wanted to end up like that, falling down in the darkness, barely able to care for himself.

But he also wants to feel the_ release _of the burdens on his back and get blackout drunk, because too many people have died, too many have suffered.

Especially now, while it’s been over a year since Allison passed, her wound is still fresh upon his soul. And the thought of all those who suffered bury themselves onto his consciousness.

So, he pastes a bright smile on his face, Stiles used to be able to tell the difference, he hasn’t sensed the change since Scott became a wolf.

“Let’s do it.” Scott says, allowing himself to be dragged along by Stiles.

“We’re doing it at Derek’s loft because somehow even _he _wants to get drunk sometimes, and I think he secretly likes us.” Stiles peters off.

“He _has _literally died for us before… Okay sure, let’s go pick it up from Deaton.” Scott says and they hurry to Stiles’ jeep. “But we better not get arrested for underage drinking or I’m going to kill you.”

“Hey I’ll kill me too.” Stiles says with a grin. “But that’s only if we get caught.”

The drive is short to Deaton’s clinic, they’ve been here far too much to not know the route by heart, Scott unlocks the door with his key, and they stride into the back area.

“Scott, Stiles, I hope you’ll both be responsible with this.” Deaton passes them a few bottles of clear fluid. “I only made it because even I am interested in whether creating this is possible.”

“Wait, so you don’t know whether it’ll work or not?” Stiles asks.

Deaton shrugs, “I can’t be certain until tonight.”

The pair exchange glances, Scott shrugs and heaps the alcohol into his arms.

“And might I remind you _not _to give this to anyone _without _a healing ability, I’m unsure of the effects on humans or banshees.” Deaton admits.

“Comforting.” Stiles says. “Don’t worry, Lydia and I will be the designated sober friends.”

They make it back to the loft quickly, sitting in comfortable silence.

“I hope this actually works…” Scott mutters. “At least for the others benefit.”

“You don’t want to get drunk?” Stiles asks.

“I think I’ll try it, but I know what it did to my dad.” He admits. “He told me that one night he accidentally knocked me down the stairs, I don’t remember it, but that was the last night that he touched alcohol.”

“Huh, I think I remember that. I was with you after the hospital visit, you had a severe concussion, it’s probably why you don’t remember it.” Stiles replies.

They pull up into Derek’s complex, making sure to lock the jeep even though Scott is pretty sure that nobody would want to steal it considering how badly the engine has been repaired over the years.

“They’re already in there?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, I let them in before I came and got you.” Stiles admits, jostling some of the ‘mixing’ drinks around.

“Should we be letting Liam drink? He’s like, 15 years old.” Scott adds.

“Look Scott, it’s cute that he’s your little brother now but if the kid wants to drink then he can drink.” Stiles says with a small smile. “To be fair, I somewhat agree with you, but I don’t think we can stop him one way or another. And Malia will be _pissed _if we don’t show up with the alcohol.”

They enter the loft together to the sight of soft music and lights permeating through the area, it’s a far cry from the last rave that was held here.

“You brought it?” Malia asks, voice hopeful.

“Of course.” Stiles pecks her on the lips. “Lydia and I will be the mom’s tonight, I’m not sure how strong this stuff is but let’s start off small yeah?”

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Lydia adds.

“I’m ready to get wasted.” Liam mutters.

Scott stands the bottles up, Stiles does him the honours and pours a healthy dose into a solo cup, he fills the rest up with coke and pushes it into Scott’s hand.

Scott waits before everyone has their drinks before he raises his cup and begins drinking, as he takes the first sip he scowls, “That’s nasty.”

The others have similar reactions. Kira smiles at him, “Thanks Scott.”

He kisses her, drawing it out, the foul taste is still there but he thinks he could get used to it, when they break apart their skin is flushed and they’re both out of breath.

Liam is going hard on the drinks and Stiles rubs the boys back and murmurs something about taking it easy.

Malia takes to the dance floor, swinging her hips widely with Kira joining in quickly, Liam is next, quickly skulling his last drink before moving messily amongst them, a beat with life exuding throughout the loft.

Scott watches from the side, near the drinks, he doesn’t feel like dancing, the world is spinning a bit, he’s only had a few drinks and to his knowledge he’s just become a little giggly, Stiles and Lydia alternate between him and the trio grinding it out, making sure they’re not about to poison themselves.

But it’s the next few drinks that really mess him up, one moment he’s laughing at Stiles’ side, content and happy and the next he’s becoming a sobbing mess.

Suddenly, it’s like all the hopelessness that usually sits on the edge of his consciousness crashes into him and the first few tears fall, “Uh, Scotty? Buddy?” Stiles presses into his side, pressing a hand to his forehead. “You good?”

“Nnnngh, S-stiless.” He slurs, bringing in his friend for a bone-crushing hug, he _needs _the contact, he _needs _it to the point he can almost not breathe.

It feels like he hasn’t properly hugged Stiles in years, the emotion swimming in his chest demands touch, demands that he be touched.

“Okay, let’s move to Derek’s nice lounge hmm?” Stiles gasps out from where he’s ensnared, carefully, he loops an arm around Scott’s waist, pulling them to the nice courdroy lounge left by Derek. “What’s up buddy, what’s with the tears?”

“’m s-sso… tired, mann…” He nuzzles into Stile’s shoulder, he smells like pack, but more importantly, _home. _

“It’s okay, you can take it easy now, Kate’s getting taken care of by Derek, do you really think that Derek will fail?”

“’vry year… newww threat…” He murmurs.

“I know buddy, you’re doing so well though, you know that right?” Stiles asks, stroking the back of his neck gently, it feels nice.

“Wsn’t ‘nough to save her…” His tears fall thickly, and he hears Stiles swallow, heartbeat pick up in pace.

_Allison, _she’ll always be there, just out of reach, the heaviest burden upon his consciousness, he _wants _her to be here, to live her life the way she wanted to.

“None of us were, but Scott, you always fight for us, you _always _protect us, no matter the cost to yourself. Allison is dead but I’ll be damned if her memory isn’t remembered.” Stiles says.

Scott can tell that Liam, Malia and Kira have stopped their dancing, that they’re watching him in his moment of weakness.

(they look onwards with helplessness that they don’t know how to help their alpha)

“’m fine.” He slurs. “’m so useless, couldn’t save her…”

Stiles sighs and pulls him closer, “You’re not useless you idiot.”

Scott cries harder into his shoulder, he’s probably going to regret this when the alcohol wears off, “W’sh w’s n’vr born.” He stutters out, the guiltiest charge of all.

That’s when he feels the tears on his head from Stiles, he sniffles, “It might not mean much, but I’m glad you were born Scott, I wouldn’t be alive without my brother.”

“Stiles…”

“Scott McCall, look at me right this instance.” Lydia commands, and to Scott’s surprise he finds himself following her order, staring at her frame through his blurred eyes. She holds his face delicately between her petite hands. “You are not useless, you’ve saved so many people, and Allison-” Her heartbeat skips. “Allison is proud of you, wherever she may be, she is proud of the person you are, of the leader you are. And so are us, you _always _have us, your pack members.”

The others crowd among him, Scott wishes the lounge was bigger so all of them could fit. “Yeahhhh…” Liam slurs and pats him on the head. “W’all love you.”

“I wouldn’t ‘bandon you.” Malia murmurs, curling on the head between Scott and Stiles.

“You’re th’ b’st th’ng to happen to me.” Kira says, shaking with the effort, she intertwines their hands.

The alcohol is beginning to wear off, but only slightly, he still feels buzzed nonetheless but so damn tired.

Stiles hugs him tightly, “Exactly what she said, word for word, I wish I wrote that speech, it was beautiful, and completely true, now stop being a buffoon and accept my love.”

Scott huffs out a laugh, it’s wet and shaky but it’s there, “Y’know I always ‘cept your love Stiles…”

“I know you do, you were-cuddler.” Stiles replies, hugging him tighter.

The pack surrounds him and for once, he feels like the burden has been shifted from him, but equally so none of them suffocate under the weight, they’re stronger as a pack and somehow they already knew that.

In the morning he will wake and be embarrassed about the amount of emotions he let out the previous night, but nonetheless he will thank Stiles and Lydia for their words, and the pack for their unconditional love.


End file.
